Convergent
by Lynnie76296
Summary: Convergent- adj. approaching a definite limit as more factors are added to a situation. The end is coming, Tris knew ever since she let loose the factions' biggest secret. In fact, she knew it all along. Lies, truths, deaths, and rebirths; everything leans on what's outside the fence.


**Note: Veronica Roth is an amazing author that wrote the Divergent series and its ending how she saw fit. This idea of the series' ending came to me after I read Divergent and I added to it after I read Insurgent, long before Allegiant was out. I am not trying to rewrite her work (she's too amazing for that) I am merely giving my alternate interpretation.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_My name will be Edith Prior, and there's much I am happy to forget._

The words flow in and out of my ears like a symphony consuming my senses even after the screen goes dark. My breath trapped itself in my lungs unable to come out again even if I forced it. Time stops at the mention of her name, the wires of my mind connection the face to a memory.

Images flood into my mind as if somewhere in its depths, a dam exploded and let loose a raging river. Lush green too bright for even the Amity gardens, an open blue abyss never crowded by the skyscrapers skimming the clouds, and unclear faces mirroring the ones that swerved in and out of view on the video.

Something has snapped ― a vessel, my control ― I can't tell, but the missing strain has left me both hollow and overflowing at the same time.

Drained and left raw by the truth, I fall to my knees ignoring the pain that jolts up my kneecaps and quivers my bones. It's nothing compared to the pain I'd already gone through that day; the pain from the bullet hole throbbing in my arm and the pain of losing more of my friends to meaningless bloodshed.

Faintly, my name repeated by Christina's voice hums against the mute of my hearing, but I intentionally refuse to respond. The shouting from all around me vibrates my eardrums that are numb with shock and I let the peaceful silence continue. I'm grateful for the sliver of tranquility amongst the pandemonium that allows me to sort through my tangled thoughts.

The vaguely contained chaos around me finally breaks into riots of confusion and anger by the weaponless Dauntless and a few Erudite rebels. They group together and resist the oppression of authority being forced on them by the factionless the press to the walls. Attempting to pacify the tempest of dangerous uprising, the factionless hold off violence by their own use of force.

One Dauntless gets in the face of a younger factionless, a gun the size of his arms' length griped tightly to his chest. Snarling and screaming, the Dauntless pushes the factionless to the floor. In retaliation, the factionless lunges toward his opponent, his gun caught between the two. Nearby bystanders from each of the parties involved erupt into their own arguments quickly escalating into brawls.

As they collide, my vision blurs them together in a canvas of shapes and colors. My gaze is focused on the distance more than the crumbling world around me; I couldn't help but stare off into space. Lost into my own subconscious, I separate the compelling images from the winding strings of words wrapping around solid sentences trying to fully form.

_It doesn't matter_, my mind whispers to the jumble of feelings. The Erudite's desire to hide the information, Evelyn's need for power and a world where she isn't rejected, even Tori's thirst for revenge against Jeanine ― none of it mattered. Compared to what lies outside the fence, everything within is insignificant.

_I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history._

My jaw clenches so tightly my upper lip is turned up in a sneer. Blood pools my nails digging into my palms without my knowledge. I want to explode. I want to punch something. I want to tear my hair out and scream until I could shatter glass. Everything I knew, everything I was ever told ― all lies. My life, the biggest of them all.

How could I be so stupid?

Shots ring out and a shower of glass shards and bits of metal framework fall from the ceiling. The buzzing in my ears from the commotion halts, except for a lighter, far off sound from a single source. Evelyn has stolen everyone's attention with the pistol in her hand still pointed toward the hole above our heads.

Her words sound strong and captivating, though their meaning is lost to me; I'm not listening. Even if I was in my right mind, I doubt I'd willingly go along with the propaganda she spews. My senses remain dull, short-circuited by my overpowered rummaging of thoughts.

A warmth leaves my shoulder, briefly waking me from my daze. I hadn't realized Tobias had rested his hand there until it disappeared. He grazes the scene before me, called on by his mother no matter how reluctant he was to leave.

At her side, I can see how similar they are. It isn't in their face like how I see our father in Caleb – it's in their stance that holds confidence even when they're being intimidated. It's in their eyes that people are compelled to follow because of the security that radiates off of their looks. It's in their leadership skills that were born within them instead of crafted over time.

Even with their similarities, the feelings that spring to life when Tobias looks at me are nothing like the ones that arise when Evelyn gives me another of her cool looks. Like the one she gives me now as she and Tobias share whispers with harsh lips.

Something flashes across his face as she turns away from him, a nearby factionless replacing her attention. I recognize her hand gestures as ones she gave when delivering orders up the highest priority. I don't have to hear her demands to know they are about us 'traitors' and to know they can't mean anything good.

I am being lifted by my arms, an action that fully plunges me back to reality. Crying out from my wound, two armed factionless drag me away without much resistance to their surprise. Behind me, Christina's struggles are much more animated despite her own injury. She kicks and squeals, using everything Dauntless within her to fight as any true Dauntless would.

My eyes stare into Evelyn's for as long as I am willing to send her my deadliest look. She flinches against her best control, truly afraid of the malice I was capable of bringing forth. I take a small victory when she looks away first to direct the orders of business in the chaotic room.

The last thing my eyes land on is the screen, blackened under Evelyn's command. A tear chokes up my throat, but I refuse to let it do anything but dry up.

_It doesn't matter_, an internal voice resonances again, though this time the voice is not my own.

* * *

><p><strong>This is more of a prologue for what's to come. The second chapter is in progress and although it starts out in the same place as Allegiant, things will quickly change drastically.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
